Inside their Minds
by marmar1814
Summary: The thoughts of a particular character in the show during a certain scene in each episode.


Ok so this idea came from another one of my dreams. Basically, on the show you saw what happened, but you didn't really know what they thought and how they felt. So now you can get inside their minds. This is probably a one-shot unless someone has a specific scene they want me to write. This scene is from the second episode of season 3B, Spencer's Eighteenth Birthday.

Ashley's POV

Recently my life has been the best ever. My career is starting to happen, out of high school, away from my supposed mother, money all around, partying most of the time, and the last but certainly not least, I'm dating Spencer Carlin!!! Again!!!

Spencer came to me in a trench coat with nothing under it and we've been back on since then. Some things have definitely changed, and some things stay remarkably the same, like how Spencer and I will always be in love with each other.

It's been a couple of weeks since we got back together and guess what today is. It's my Princess' birthday!!! She's turning eighteen today and it's hard to believe that only a year ago we were both seventeen, meeting each other for the first time on the third day of our junior year. In that year she grew into an even more amazing person then when I first met her. She realized who she was, she stood up to her mother, she has become stronger and stronger as days go on, and she never stopped looking to the good side... even when life for her was terrible for a while.

Right now, I just picked up eighteen delicately beautiful pink roses for my girl. Now that's only the first gift and the second shall be coming to her very soon. I wrote her a song. Yeah, not very original of me, but that's sometimes the only way I can tell her how I feel. I try to be more open with her and just tell her my feelings....it's still hard though. I get nervous because I really don't know how she'll react to anything I say. Being with Spence again I made a promise to myself to not screw this up, to be better than what I was before. I don't want her to leave me again.

I just arrived at the Carlin Household and made my way to the front door.

My foot kicks the door to announce that I'm here. My hands are occupied with the kind of heavy vase that is a quarter filled with water and the roses inside it.

I made a new friend. Do you know who it is? Well it's Mrs.C! "Hey Ashley, oh Spencer is going to love these," she exclaimed as she hugged while trying not make me slip the object in my hands. "Go put those in her rooms quietly and come down and take her breakfast that Arthur is making," Mrs. C instructed me. With an "Okay." I sneakily went into her room like a ninja spy. Yes, I'm that good. I placed my first gift on her dresser and took a look at the scenery that is held in this room.

Frames are everywhere. Some of her family, friends, Clay, and us. An infectious smile possessed my face as I gazed lovingly of the pictures of her and me together. Some with our goofy faces, some where we took turns to kiss each other's cheek, some during our amazing kisses, some mid kiss, and some with just a smile on our face showing the happiness we feel when we're around each other. After some reminiscing, my eyes looked at the sleeping beauty lying on the bed with her blonde hair covering the pillows.

Her face was snuggled in deep inside the pillow. She was facing my direction and this whoosh of a surge goes through my body as I take a look at her. That surge has this long, lasting impression on my heart and once again I knew I was still in love with her. Of course that feeling never left, but I'm wondering if this is a good time to tell that I love her. I mean we did just get together a couple of weeks ago, maybe I should just wait. Deciding to deal with the dilemma later, I softly kiss my Princess on the forehead and head downstairs to the kitchen to bring some breakfast to the Birthday Girl.

Decorating the tray with some rose petals and the waffles having syrup dripping in the forms of a huge heart inside the whole plate, I return to the bedroom of Carlin. Once again my sneaky, quiet moves of a ninja spy came in handy. I stand right in front of her so when her eyes first open she can see me. Minutes past and I'm pretty sure she can feel someone's presence in the room. Her eyes make an appearance. Her eyes always are an electric blue in the morning. "Happy Birthday, Birthday Girl," I say to her as my hearts starts to frantically beat with love.

Shock and surprise is evident on her face thinking I made her breakfast. I wish I did, but I think I'm gonna go join a cooking class so I can for her and hopefully our kids in the future. Presenting the roses to her, she huskily says "Oh my god, they're beautiful." She also told me that I didn't have to do that for her. My response to what she previously said was," I know, but I wanted to." Taking a pause, I thought of what to do again. Do I say those words that I didn't tell her that much before or save it for another time? My confliction making me cautious, nervous, but in the end I know what to do. I take a chance and wing it. "I want you to know that...I love you," is what I slightly mumbled with my eyes casted downward toward the bed sheets, while my voice also broke the tiniest bit as I let those words loose from my mouth.

She gives me her famous head tilt and within those 2 seconds I could've died of the anticipation of what she could've said. Relief washed over me as she gazed straight into my eyes and said the 4 words I've been craving to hear from her for a while, "I love you too." We both lean for a kiss. The kiss was soft, firm, and full of the love. I think that's one of the most amazing things about her. What she can do to me. From the simplest of a peck to the cheek or lips, a hug, or smile. She makes me fall more in love with her every second. Coming from the look in her eyes, I know for a fact that I do the same for her. She loves me. In love with me...always and forever.


End file.
